Otherside
by Ametank
Summary: First there were two girls who are a little less than ordinary, a blue three tailed kitty, and a handful of Spirit Detectives. What do they do when they find out the kitty isn't just your ordinary house pet...R
1. Out The Window Comic Book Shop

Disclaimer: Themis, Enyo, and the comic shop are the only things I own in this story. I do not own the YYH characters or Japan. That's all. *grin*

Out the Window Comic Shop

***

"Hey Themis, could you pass me that box over there?" 

Themis nodded, casually tossing the big nondescript brown box her sister's way. Themis was eighteen, with long golden red hair, and honey-gold colored eyes. She almost always wore a mischievous smile, and had quite the temper when pressed, but was of a gentler disposition than her twin sister Enyo.

Enyo swiped the knife along the tape and began to unload comics onto their respective shelves. They were twins, but by birth date alone. Enyo had rich, shiny brown hair, thick and velvety. Her hazel eyes were a gentle blend, brown fading to green at the edges with spikes of gold running from the pupil out. She had a cynical humor, and was faster to temper than her sister, though once triggered they were both fierce and determined.

Today they were smiling like maniacs as they unpacked for the opening of their new Comic book store _Out the Window_. "I'm so stoked!" Enyo said happily, tossing the empty box aside and giving Themis a wild grin.

"Yup," Themis agreed giggling. "I'm still in shock about being here. *sighs* Anime capital of the world." *eyes become hearts*

Enyo shook her head. "Here we go," she muttered softly, but in good humor.

They worked late into the night, and the next morning was the grand opening.

"Hottttttttt!" Enyo shouted to Themis who stood behind the register. 

"I didn't think so many people would show up," Themis agreed, doing a little dance step as she took someone's money.

The place was packed, and Enyo shuffled about meeting and greeting. "Hi welcome to _Out the Window. _We hope to see you again in the future!" The bells over the door chimed and Enyo scooted over to see who the new customer was.

The two boys who entered were deep in a heated argument, and didn't even notice Enyo's attempt at a greeting. The first was strutting around looking unfazed as the other waved his arms about, speaking loudly. The quiet one was the shorter of the two with sleek black hair and wearing a green school uniform. Every once and a while he would scowl and say something scathing to his companion. The second boy had orange-red hair and a deep voice. His uniform was identical, in blue.

Enyo slipped up to the register and whispered, "See those two? Anything to worry about?"

"I don't know," Themis replied distracted by customers.

Enyo scowled. "You know what I mean. Check for me." Themis sighed.

"Alright." She turned to look at the boys, while Enyo, smiling brightly, helped the next in line.

The Morgan sisters had a little quirk. They were special, each with their own personal gift. And when I say gift I'm not talking about neat little boxes with pretty paper and bows. 

***

__

Aside: 

Themis: But we like those too. 

Enyo: Yea gifts are good *grin*

***

*ehem* Themis had this talent, she could "see through things" a sort of new age x-ray vision thing. She could see through something as thick as a steel reinforced concrete wall, to those school uniforms the boys were wearing (which made it fun to play boxers or briefs?*). And when she concentrated very hard she could see beyond the surface reality that people see all the time to a place she and Enyo referred to as _Otherside_. Enyo's talent was that she could cross completely over into _Otherside_ and walk unseen through the real world.

"All I see are plain black boxers and…"

"What?!" Enyo demaded, looking at her sister. Themis' cheeks were puffed out and she was turning bright red. "Talk dummy!"

"Tighty whities!" Themis burst out laughing and Enyo grinned. 

"It's the red-head right?" This sent the girls into a fit of uncontrolled laughter, earning them quite a few strange looks from customers, one man even ran for the door.

***

__

Aside:

Enyo: Look it's not like we are mean or anything but…

Themis: You should have seen it…I mean really…*blush*

***

"Geez Kuwabara! Not now!" the shorthaired boy shouted at last. The two girls sobered instantly, watching.

"Come on Urimeshi. I bet yer scared!" the big fellow chided laughing.

The first blow took the red head under the chin, and soon they were battling it out right there in the store. Themis and Enyo were enjoying the show until the boys knocked over one…two stands of comics. Their faces turned bright red and the marched right into the fight.

"Got one!" Themis shouted, latching onto the shorter of the two.

"Me too." Enyo had the tall one in a headlock.

"Everything's alright folks," Themis said brightly. Those of you in line, we'll be right back!"

Enyo got a wicked glint in her eyes as they dragged them to the back room. "We're going to have a little talk about manners," she said pleasantly. Neither boy looked too happy.

***

Me: Okay so this is my first attempt at YYH fanfic…bet that's a tune you've heard before. But do R&R. I wanna know if its gonna be worth continuing.

Themis: I got to clutch on Yusuke! *dances*

Enyo: o.O

Me: Erm yea…well anywhoo…I will hopefully get chapter two up soon with a bit of a plot rolling…oh trust me there's a plot ^_^ And then People can tell me what they think *nods* 

Footnote: *Boxer of Briefs- its when you sit around with one of your girl friends (or many) and guess whether the boys are wearing boxers or briefs…didn't you ever see that commercial w/ Michael Jordan? 


	2. Look We Found a Kitty!

Disclaimer: Alas I do not own the YYH boys and girls…but they are fun to play with…and that's reason enough for this fic ^_^

Look We Found a Kitty!

***

"That's right, vacuum the WHOLE store," Enyo said eagerly.

"And then you can scrub the counter," Themis added.

The two boys groaned and set to work cleaning. When they were dragged into the backroom the only thing the girls said was, _"You mess it up YOU fix it_." And then they handed them the cleaning supplies. Yusuke, the black-haired boy, grumbled as he ran the vacuum across the carpet. It was either clean the store, or pay for the comics they had ruined. He still wasn't sure this was the lesser of two evils.

His companion Kuwabara, on the other hand was humming happily while he scrubbed down the counter, every now and then grinning at Themis and Enyo, who both seemed to find the whole thing very funny.

"Oh, uh boys," Themis said brightly. "Could you get the windows too while your at it? Thanks a bunch." Enyo chuckled and motioned for her sister to follow her into the back room. Once they were gone Yusuke turned to Kuwabara.

"Look you idiot! See what you did?"

"Wha…huh? They don't seem too bad, Urimeshi. They're kinda pretty." He gave a goofy smile in the direction they had gone.

Yusuke shrugged. "This is still stupid, and YOUR fault." 

"Hey booooooys," Enyo chirped as she entered the room. Yusuke groaned. "How about you take a break and have some tea with us?"

Yusuke put on his defiant grin and turned around. "Well…what in the world is that?!"

Themis giggled. "It's our new kitty. We found him in the back room, weird huh?"

"It's weird alright," Yusuke muttered.

"I don't think I've ever seen a blue cat with three tails before," Kuwabara said nervously.

"Oh psh," the girls said. And Themis put the tea tray on the counter. "Come and get it!"

***

__

Aside:

Enyo: This is the part of the show where Themis dances around with the fuzzy animal…

Themis: *Spins in circles with Kitty*

Enyo: Uh…I think It looks a bit sickly…you might wanna…You look a little green too…

Themis: *Falls over swirly eyed*

Enyo: Poor Kitty….*snatches it up and pets it* Did widdle Themi-chan make oo dizzy?

Yusuke: Is that baby talk?

Enyo: *scowls* No!

Yusuke: Whatever. Can we get back to the story?

Themis: unghhhh Soooooo dizzy @_@

***

As they sat around drinking tea Kuwabara asked, "What kind of names are Enyo and Themis?"

"Greek," Themis replied.

"Yea our parents kind of had a thing for Greek Mythology," Enyo added.

"We moved out a few weeks ago, but we'd been saving up to come here for almost four years."

"This has always been our dream."

"This shop is pretty cool," Yusuke admitted.

"Glad you think so. But please take your fights outside next time," Themis laughed. Kitty was curled up on the counter, licking lazily at a saucer of milk, its three tails swishing happily.

"What are you gonna name 'er?" Kuwabara asked, reaching out to pet him. As soon as his fingertips brushed the fur he jumped back.

"What the matter with you, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh, sorry, but we gotta go," Kuwabara said, dragging Yusuke to his feet and out the door. "We'll stop by tomorrow to help you clean up again okay?"

"Strange boys," Themis said, beckoning Kitty into her lap.

Enyo nodded, but she was frowning.

***

"What the big idea Kuwabara?" Yusuke demanded yanked himself free from Kuwabara's death-grip on his arm. His eyes went wide at the site of Kuwabara's terrified face.

"I don't know what it was," he whispered, "But it felt bad, Urimeshi. Real bad."

"That's what I was afraid of," Yusuke said. "Come on Kuwabara, I think we better tell Botan."

***

__

Aside:

Enyo: While Themis is all Sleepy Sleeperson I thought I'd throw out there this tid-bit. We mentioned that our names are sorta lifted from Greek mythology. My name, Enyo, comes from the demi-goddess of war

As for Themis, her name comes from the goddess of Justice. Hott? Yeah it is.

Yusuke: Why do you keep doing these dumb asides?

Enyo: *Hits him over the head with a blunt object* Oops! Heh….*mumbles* Where to hide the body

Yusuke: I'm NOT dead

Enyo: Oh! *looks a little sad* I've never gotten to hide a body before…

Yusuke: *rubbing head* Let's just get back to the story!

***

"What does widdle kitty schnookums want for supper?"

"Enyo what are you saying to that cat?" 

"Nothing…" *creeps away*

Themis scoops the kitty up shaking her head. "Did cwazy Enyo-chan scare oo? " she cooed.

"Hey!"

*blush*

"Oh!" Themis shouted, nearly sending Kitty flying. "He needs a name."

"How about…Eris."

"Ooooo. Wait, that's a girl's name!"

"But I figure," Enyo said thoughtfully. "She was goddess of Discord. And the way those boys just acted it fits. Plus names cross genders all the time."

Themis crossed her arms over her chest. "Running on a bit of a pattern aren't you?"

*blush* "Well.."

*wink* "I like it"

"Well its time for bed," Enyo said yawning.

"Yep," Themis agreed heading for her room, but Eris wouldn't stop squirming until finally she had to let him go. He padded right to the door and sat down, looking back over his shoulder. "You wanna go out?"

Themis opened the door, and Eris slipped out. "You come back now," she said, before turning back to Enyo. They both shrugged and went to bed.

***

Me: Wow a lil long dontcha know? *shrug* Anywhoo that's the end of chapter two…and I'm not quite where I want to be yet, but the plot is forthcoming I promise. And we will be having an appearance from everybody's two favorite demons soon enough ^_~

Themis: Hey! I wasn't in the last Aside!

Enyo: You were asleep.

Themis: I know but I'm sad.

Enyo: Well then do an interpretive dance or something, they haven't left yet.

Themis: *sweatdrop*

Enyo: What?

Me: *sweatdrop*

Enyo: What?!


	3. You're not the Boss of Me

Disclaimer: Now you may be asking me, Ashley, do you own YYH? My answer to you is NO. But Themis, Enyo, and Eris are miiiine my owwwn myy…oh wait…I don't own that either… heeee

You're Not the Boss of me…Are you?

***

"So let me get this straight," Enyo began slowly, leaning on the vacuum. "You want to take our little Eris where?"

Yusuke gave her his best cocky grin, "To the park. Fuzzy things are great for picking up chicks."

Enyo and Themis shared a moment before Themis said, "Look Yusuke, you've been acting funny since yesterday. Is there something wrong with our cat?"

"Well it is blue with three tails," he pointed out.

"So?" the sisters asked in unison.

"Eh…" *sweatdrop*

"The truth is…" Kuwabara began, "We think your cats a demon."

"You idiot!" Yusuke smacked Kuwabara in the head and they began fighting. "You weren't supposed to tell them! They aren't gonna believe us!"

*pulling them apart* "Why wouldn't we believe you" Enyo asked.

"You mean you do?" asked Kuwabara.

Enyo shrugged. "Sure. I just don't know why you think such a sweet kitty is a demon."

Just then the bells to the shop chimed and a pretty girl with blue hair entered, holding an oar. "Because since it's arrival two days ago, two people have been killed. Both drained of blood from what look like cat scratches," she said cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Themis asked.

"My names Botan," she replied, stretching out a hand.

"Enyo."

"Themis."

"So you see, we really need to take your cat into custody for questioning."

Enyo shook her head. "Now _that_ is a little unbelievable."

"I'm sorry," Botan said like she meant it. "But we really need that kitty."

Enyo scooped him up in her arms and said, "Themis, you mind if I bolt a bit early?"

Themis smiled and shook her head. "Meet ya at home."

"Wait just a…" But Enyo wasn't there. It was like one moment she was standing there plain as day, and the next…Botan shook her head. "What just happened?"

"I'm sorry, but we are not going to just let you take Eris until you explain a few things."

***

__

Aside:

Themis: This is the part of the story where I tell you a joke.

Enyo: Do you really think they want to hear _that_ joke

Themis: Sure. How do you even know what joke I'm going to tell them?

Enyo: Well I just disappeared. And you always tell that joke to people the first time I disappear!

Themis: It's a good joke okay? *Scowl* Well now we've wasted too much time. 

Enyo: Are you going to tell it later?

Themis: If you admit that it's a good joke

Enyo: *crickets chirp*

Themis: Oh let's just go back to the story.

***

"Don't be afraid," Enyo grunted as Eris dug his claws into her shirt. She walked through _Otherside_ towards their house. Everywhere she walked were double images, like two transparent worlds laid out one on top of the other with the edges blurred. As long as she didn't try to touch anything she could pass through these images with no trouble.

She didn't come out of _Otherside_ until they were safely inside her house. She locked the doors, and carried Eris into the kitchen and sat him down on the counter. She fetched him a piece of chicken and a bowl of milk. While he ate she petted him, letting her fingers run through his silky fur. It really was a strange color.

It wasn't ordinary blue, it was the color of twilight skies, and darker places seemed to come and go like shadows, always in motion. It was almost mesmerizing. Enyo was brought back to herself when Eris stood and bumped her chin with his head.

"You're too sweet a thing to be a demon," she chuckled and carried him to the living room. After some time had passed, Eris stood up and walked over to the door as he had done every night since they brought him home. Without a second thought she let him out, wondering where Themis could be.

She didn't wait much longer, because within half an hour her sister was walking through the door, looking down.

"Where's Eris?" she asked blandly.

"I let him out for the night."

"Look, Enyo, I think they might be right about Eris."

Enyo rolled her eyes. "Well then let's follow him."

Themis shook her head. "I'm not joking."

"Neither am I." She grabbed Themis by the hand and they were suddenly in that blurry _Otherside_.

"I hate when you do that without telling me," Themis grumbled.

Enyo chuckled and soon they were racing through blur after blur until Enyo spotted what she was looking for. Eris was padding around a dark alley in town near a little family-owned restaurant. It looked innocent enough, but Enyo held up her hand for quiet anyway, and made a gesture for Themis to "look."

Themis nodded and concentrated. After a minute her eye's went wide, and Enyo dragged her a little way off so they could speak.

"Oh wow…He looks…he looks…kinda like a man!" Themis said.

"Hott! Is he cute?"

"Look Enyo, this is no time for shallowness." 

*waits*

"Yes he's cute" 

"Knew it!" Enyo declared happily. "Okay let's go back in."

They crept closer once more and saw there in the alley a man from the restaurant had offered Eris some food, and was beckoning him forward. Eris came forward cautiously, until he was within reach. Suddenly Eris hissed and lashed out.

***

__

Aside:

Enyo: Since when did Eris get an attitude problem?

Themis: *shrug* I don't know he's your cat

Enyo: *scowl* You know what you sound like don't you?

Themis: Don't you say it!

Enyo: *grin*

Themis: Don't you dare!

Enyo: You sound like Mo…*Enyo is put in a chokehold by Themis* 

Themis: Eh heh…back to the story… *squeezes*

***

The man yanked his hand back and looked like he was about to throw something when suddenly his body seized, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Eris glided towards him and bent to lap at the wound.

Themis gave Enyo an _I told you so_ look, and Enyo shrugged. She held up her hand for quiet and began walking closer to the cat….demon….thing…whatever. She was about to pick him up unnoticed when she heard someone yell "Spirit Gun!" and had just enough time to duck before the blue light sailed overhead.

She cursed as Eris dodged and fled. She went back to grab Themis' hand and they both reappeared.

"Yusuke Urameshi*, you big screw up!" she shouted. Just then Kuwabara and Botan rounded the corner.

"What happened?" Botan urged.

"This lummox scared the cat…demon…thing…whatever OFF!"

"Me?" Yusuke shouted. "If you had just cooperated sooner this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh shut up you dolt! Now I have to go and find him!"

"I think first we need to regroup," Botan said calmly.

Themis put a warning hand on Enyo's shoulder that meant, _let me take it from here_, and she bit her lip.

"Let us explain first." She said calmly. "My sister and I have these special...talents. She can cross into _Otherside_ and be invisible here, and I can see through things…"

"Sort of like a new age x-ray vision?" Botan asked.

"Uh…yea. Anyway, when I 'looked' I saw a man…demon…whatever. So we know you're telling the truth now. So we're gonna help."

"Like hell you are! You just botched everything!" Yusuke shouted.

"Geez, what a temper," Enyo muttered.

"What!?"

Themis shot her a look and she held her hands up in surrender. "We are going to help," she replied sternly. "You cannot stop us."

"Hn….Are you so sure?"

Both girls looked up to see who had spoken.

***

Me: Oooo New chapter. Its beautiful isn't it? *pets it* except I'm not really that cocky.

Enyo: Yes you are

Themis: Yup

Me: hush you two…I didn't ask you

Themis: So why didn't you let them meet the new characters

Me: Everybody likes a little suspense. Plus they already know anyway…

Enyo: You don't know that

Me: Oh hell…


	4. They're Called Manners

Disclaimer: (according to dictionary.com) A repudiation or denial of responsibility or connection. In other words its not mine…but you knew that…right? 

They're Called Manners

***

Last Time:

~"Geez, what a temper," Enyo muttered.

"What!?"

Themis shot her a look and she held her hands up in surrender. "We are going to help," she replied sternly. "You cannot stop us."

"Hn….Are you so sure?"

Both girls looked up to see who had spoken~

***

"Yea, we are," Enyo snarled. "What are you gonna do…"

"Shush!" Themis said, slapping a hand over Enyo's mouth.

"Maybe introductions?" she purred.

The newcomers were two young men. The first looked cool and distant, with a pleasant smile and bright green eyes. And that hair, can't forget the hair. It was red, not that orange they call red, but red the color of…well roses ^_^ . His companion, the one who had spoken was shorter, with sleek black hair. His crimson eyes darted between one girl and then next, narrowed in a firm scowl.

"We do not need to waste our time on stupid ningens," the short one grumbled.

"Sounds like you need a dictionary," Enyo muttered.

"What's that?"

"Look up manners, dummy. Didn't you ever learn em?"

Themis chuckled. "Doesn't appear so."

"I will KILL you for that," he growled unsheathing his katana.

"Now, now, Hiei," his companion replied smoothly. "We should at least introduce ourselves." He turned to the girls smiling. "I am Kurama, and my companion here is Hiei. We are friend's of Yusuke's."

"Hn…."

"I'm Enyo," 

"Themis."

"Ok enough!" Yusuke shouted. "Geez. Look you can't help okay? This is my job."

"And it's our cat," Themis replied curtly.

"Uh oh," Enyo said, scooting away from her sister. "Just let us help okay." *pleading eyes*

"No, no NO! I don't need YOUR help!"

Enyo scooted farther away. "Please don't make her angry," she whispered.

"Who cares?" Yusuke muttered.

"That's it you little jerk!" Themis shouted. "Now you listen here…" and she took off into a furious rant that would have singed the eyebrows of a normal person. Meanwhile Enyo shuffled over to Botan.

"Is that….er….natural?"

Enyo waved a hand. "As long as he can stay on his feet he'll be okay."

"Oh…"

"You seem to be the _in charge_ type so why don't you and I settle this like adults."

"Wha? Oh yea." Botan turned away from the gruesome scene. "And all she's doing is yelling?"

*nods* "So when do we start?"

"You don't," Hiei growled from behind her.

"Look, Shorty, its RUDE to butt into other people's…and that would be a sword." *sweatdrop*

***

__

Aside:

Themis: muahahahaha tiz ASIDE TIME

Enyo: yup *dances on it*

Themis: Just thought this would be a good time to point out that I'm not really hurting Yusuke…just yelling

Botan: But is he supposed to…

Themis: *scowl*

Botan: yip! -_-;;

Enyo: And you guys thought _I_ was the one with the temper *snicker*

Themis: Anyway *scowls at Enyo* I just wanted you to know

Botan: I think he is turning purple…

Themis & Enyo: *…* HAHAHA

***

"What did you call me, ningen?" Enyo crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her tongue. Then suddenly she wasn't there. "Hey Baka! Where did you go?"

"She's behind you," Themis replied, and then continued to yell at Yusuke, who was looking a little weak in the knees.

Hiei spun around, but there was nothing. Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Calm down, Hiei. Let me handle this…."

"Hnn…."

"Excuse me, do you mind letting Yusuke take a break and explaining this to us?" he asked Themis.

*stops mid-scream* "Okay!" Yusuke took a deep breath, and sat down. Kuwabara walked over to join him.

"Hey Urameshi.*"

"What!!??"

"What happened to your eyebrows?" 

*grumble grumble*

Themis explained calmly, for what seemed like the fiftieth time lately about she and her sisters gifts, and why they should be "allowed" to work on the case (in which she didn't leave much room for debate). Hiei's eyes darted around nervously for any sign of Enyo, but she was nowhere.

"So your sister is…_invisible_ right now?" Kurama asked when she was finished, finally allowing his eyes to wander the area.

Themis rolled her eyes. "Actually she's probably around the corner giggling. She doesn't like to stay in _Otherside_ too long."

"Can't you _see_ her?"

"If I try. But that requires focus."

"But earlier when you saw her behind Hiei…"

Themis laughed. "I was just guessing. That's her favorite trick." 

All: *sweatdrop*

"Well," Botan said thoughtfully. "I guess we could go ask the Boss."

"This is pointless," Hiei grumbled. "We should be after the demon."

"Well then let's make this trip snappy," Enyo said, coming back from around the corner.

"Told ya," Themis said.

"Well let's go!" Botan cheered. "Oh wait…I don't know if I can take you both on my oar…Hey! I'll bring the boss to you!"

"…Okay. How about meeting us at our house." Themis gave her directions and then she flew off, while the rest of the group began marching back to their house.

"Themis, would you mind demonstrating your power to us?"

Themis shrugged. "Oki doki." She looked around. "What would you like me to see?"

"I have something in my pocket," he said coolly. "What is it?"

Themis turned her face to his pocket, and a moment later looked away. *blush*

"Haha! Looks like you forgot we weren't playing boxers or briefs," Enyo muttered.

"What's that?" Kurama asked?

"Didn't you ever see that commercial with Michael Jordan?" He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"A rose," Themis choked out. "You have a rose in your pocket."

Kurama grinned, and pulled the bright red flower out to show everyone. "Fascinating," he said, tucking it behind her ear. *blush*

***

__

Aside:

Enyo: Geez Kurama. You're such a flirt.

Kurama: Jealous?

Enyo: NO! *…* Well maybe a little *pokes him and dances away*

Kurama: Is she always this strange?

Themis: *latches onto him* Yes…

Kurama: *sweatdrop*

***

"This is it," Themis said happily entering the house. They all sat down and looked around awkwardly at one another

"So Eris is really a demon huh?" Enyo asked.

"You mean we've been snuggling with a demon?" Themis added

"It would appear so yes…" Kurama replied 

"…" 

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Well that explains a lot!" Themis said thoughtfully

*nods* "Oh yea…" Enyo agreed.

All: *sweatdrop*

"Psh! Such dirty minds," Themis scolded. *blush*

"So what shall we do to pass the time?" Kurama asked.

*snicker* "We could play the name game" Enyo suggested.

All: *anime fall*

***

Me: SO this is my fourth chapter written in two days. *dances* And I really want to know what everyone thinks…tell me what you like-so I can continue with it, and what you don't-so I can avoid it. SO R&R

Hiei: Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret being in this fic?

Me: *evil grin*

Hiei: Hn…

Footnote: *I have been informed by my good friend Tibbi-chan(not her real name) that I have been spelling Yusuke's last name wrong…so I fixed it, and eventually I will go back and fix it in the other chapters…but for now just know that it will be fixed from here on out)


	5. Can We Get Some Romantic Music or What?

Disclaimer: YYH isn't mine…not that I would complain if they were…*sigh* (who takes these disclaimer things seriously? I've read a bunch of stuff lately, and no one writes a serious disclaimer haha)

Can We get Some Romantic Music or What?

***

Yusuke fidgeted, standing, then sitting, and standing again until he couldn't take it. "Where's the bathroom," he muttered.

Enyo giggled and pointed down the hall. "Next time, don't piss her off," she laughed.

"Whatever," he grumbled and shuffled away.

Kuwabara sat still for about five seconds after that, chuckling softly to himself. Finally he stood, whistling and strutted down the hall in mock casualty.

"Does anybody want something to drink?" Themis asked hopefully. "I'll go get something." She started for the kitchen and Kurama jumped up to offer his help. She blushed and they entered the kitchen.

She flitted about the kitchen in a busy distracted way, this cabinet for cups, that one for spoons, put the hot water on, get out the teabags, those cookies with the icing on them, arrange everything on the tray. The feel of Kurama's hand on hers made her start and she looked up at him.

"Hmmm?" 

"Why are you nervous?" he asked calmly.

She shrugged. "It's not every day you find yourself alone with a very attractive demon. Especially after you've seen *blush* nevermind." She took a deep breath and relaxed. He gave her a strange look but let it go.

"So, how did you come across your fascinating ability?"

Themis chuckled, and hoisted herself up in the counter. "We got it from our parents I guess," she replied thoughtfully, clasping her hands in her lap. Kurama moved closer, leaning next to her. 

"Our father was the son of an old Native American Shaman. Grandma died when we were little though so I didn't know her well. She was very powerful, and used her magic to travel between this world and _Otherside_, for spiritual purposes, and then she taught the techniques to my father. He moved out when he was just eighteen and worked through college, got a regular-type job in one of those glass looking office buildings, and then he met mom. 

"Mom was a practitioner of all this New Age Wicca stuff. Earth child and so forth. Father hadn't used his power in years until he met her. When they started dating he would take her to _Otherside_. It was her favorite place in the world. Well soon after they were married Mom got pregnant. Nine months along, our father didn't want to take her over, but she demanded it, said that she wouldn't be able to go for months after we were born and she wanted to see it one last time. So they went together, but…" Themis stopped eyes going distant.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked.

"No," she replied quickly, shaking her head. "Anyways, we were born on _Otherside_. The thing about _Otherside _is that it changes you every time you cross over, almost like it latches onto you, and holds you a little more firmly there. People have been known to travel there and not be able to return. So when we were born there it was obvious that we would be different." She held her arms to the side, fingers spread wide. "And there you have it, the story of our lives."

***

__

Aside:

Themis: This part of the story is all mine, which means no Enyo to interrupt. *evil grin* I thought I would take this opportunity to tell you a little something about her. *snickers*

Kurama: Um, Themis, is that entirely nice?

Themis: *shrug* So here's the BIG secret about my tough-girl sister…she…sleeps…with…a stuffed bunny named Mr. Floppy Ears! And she drools on him, and …uh oh!

Enyo: THEMIS!

Themis: *runs away laughing maniacally*

Enyo: *chases*

***

"Fascinating," Kurama said, smiling.

"Hah, you're a demon, right? How much more fascinating than that can it get?"

He chuckled. "It has been interesting." He reached out and brushed a few stray red-gold hairs from Themis' face (romantical, yes? ^_^). "What do you see when you look into _Otherside_?"

Themis grinned. "The truth." He gave her a questioning look, and urged her to continue. "Well today when I looked at Eris I saw that his real form is not a kitty at all, but something like a man."

"What did he look like?" Kurama interrupted.

"Well he was just a little taller than you, with long straight blue hair, like his fur, and umm…ears like a mountain lion, and three cat's tails."

"Was he handsome?" Kurama asked.

*raises eyebrows* "Huh? You mean you…?"

"No!" Kurama said shaking his head.

"Cuz if you do that's totally cool. In fact I know this really cute guy who I think is just your type…"

"No!" Kurama said a little desperately. "I just meant…was he almost pretty rather than handsome?"

"Oh…*ponders* yea actually he was really pretty."

Kurama looked away, thoughtfully. "Hmmm." 

"You know him?"

"Wha? Oh no….I thought I might, but I must be wrong." He flashed her a charming smile. "I think the water is hot."

Just then Themis heard the whistle of the pot and shaking her head suspiciously went to fetch it. Kurama offered to carry the tray and they headed back into the living room. 

Hiei was snarling, "You are weak! And stupid! And annoying! And UGLY!" Enyo was growing redder and redder with anger.

"Jerk!!!!" she screamed.

***

Me: WAAAAAH there you have it. Hiei just can't seem to control that temper (that's why we love 'em)… Wanna know why they are fighting? You'll just have to wait! Muahahahaha

Enyo: Yea I don't know what his problem is!

Kurama: I'm not sure you have room to talk.

Themis: I would comment…but I'm not sure I do either *grins*

Hiei: Well I think Ashley's a baka too!

Me: Oh just shut…

Hiei: *glare*

Me: yip! -_-;; Moving on…Just wanted to say to the readers…I've been posting a lot in a short period of time, and for me that is UNUSUAL so if I start to slow down in posting entries never fear, I'm still working on it, just school and life are catching up to me! So don't get angry, I'm going to post as soon as I have something for you! That's all °¥° ~Look Kitty face? *dances*


	6. Can you See what I See?

Disclaimer: *goes through basket of characters* Yusuke? Nope. Kuwabara? Nope. Eris? Yup. Themis? Yup. Etc. Get it? I only own a couple of them, the rest belong to the creator of YYH enjoy!

Do you See what I See?

***

"Geez off they go," muttered Enyo stretching herself out on the couch. She carelessly threw her arms behind her head, and closed her eyes. She didn't even flinch when the steel blade kissed her neck. She opened one eye to stare down the katana at Hiei.

"Well…" he said.

"Well?"

"Aren't you going to disappear?"

"To what effect? You could still shove that blade in my neck."

Swiftly he sheathed the weapon and turned his back on her. "Then what good is your gift?"

Enyo sat up and grinned. "Would you like to see what I see?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Hn…"

"Guess not…" She started to stretch herself out again, but Hiei stepped closer. "Good." She jumped up and snatched his hand. 

The world around them faded into a blur of the familiar shapes of her room, never holding still, like someone had dunked it beneath the surface of water. Then the second layer appeared, intertwining and distorting, blending in and out with the real world, sometimes coming to the foreground, sometimes slipping almost away. Hiei stared around in half wonder. He tried to take his hand from Enyo's grasp but she clutched it.

*scowl* "Let me go!"

Enyo shook her head. "You need to stay with me, or you could get lost."

"Let me go, baka!" he repeated.

"Only if you promise to stay in my sight. I'm your ticket back buddy!"

"Hn." Carefully Enyo let go of his hand. He didn't stray. She took a step forward, and so did he. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, and fought back the urge to make and "obedience" joke.

***

__

Aside:

Enyo: I may have shown restraint in the story, but not here…no no…Isn't Hiei cute all "follow-the-Enyo" in my section? And I could get him a cute little spiked collar *sigh*

Hiei: You come anywhere near me with a collar…and you die.

Enyo: *sweatdrop* Yea…whatever you say buddy

Hiei: *crazed look in his eyes* I…am…not…your…buddy

Enyo: *salutes* Sure thing..heh heh -_-;; um…story…yeah *hides*

***

They walked a little ways in each direction, before resigning themselves back to the "living room" area. Hiei observed _Otherside_ with no lack of curiosity (who wouldn't be curious…its not every day you can see two worlds at once ^_^) Every once and a while he would reach out to touch something in the real world, and then rub his fingers together.

"What is that other world?" he asked suddenly.

"I've only been there once," Enyo said nervously. "I don't really know what it is."

"Hn." He reached out to touch part of that other world, when a figure appeared to loom over them. It was larger and broader than a man, but the basic shape was similar. It was clearer than the world around them, and Enyo could see his bright red eyes and double rows of sharp teeth.

"Shit!" Enyo shouted, and grabbed Hiei's hand. "We are going now." And the next moment they were back in the living room. Enyo released his hand, shaking terribly. "Geez…I haven't been that close to one in months. Still scary as hell," she began muttering to herself.

"Baka! What did you do that for?"

"I just saved our lives," Enyo grumbled.

"From what? Why are you shaking?" He narrowed his crimson eyes.

"Psh," Enyo said, "I'm going to lie down."

"Not until you explain," Hiei retorted fiercely, grabbing hold of her arm. "What was that?"

Enyo shuddered and tried to jerk free of Hiei's grasp without success. "Let me go!" she snarled, and it was a perfect mimic of Hiei himself. Hiei's scowl deepened, but he let go.

"Okay, Mr. Attitude let's get one thing straight! You want information out of me and you better ask NICELY."

"Hn."

Enyo shook her head. "That was a monster, you baka, from that other world! And I don't know why but they can see me in _Otherside_, and hurt me too. That's why I dragged us out of there."

"Stupid onna. Do you think I couldn't take care of myself?"

"You know what?"

"Hn."

Enyo opened her mouth to shout something else and then stopped. Instead she allowed her lips to curl into a cocky grin. "Oh I get it."

"Huh?" He looked at her suspiciously. "Get what?"

"It's obvious you have the 'little-boy-on-the-playground-complex'."

"WHAT is that?" he growled, patience slipping.

"You know how the little boys push and tease the little girls that they like?"

"You made that up," he grumbled.

*shrug* "The name maybe, but still…you got it bad."

Hiei crossed his arms and gave her his back. "I hope I'm wrong about what you're implying."

"Nope. *grin* You want me."

"What?!"

"Yup, you want me. Hopelessly fallen and such."

"Baka!" he growled, "Why would I want you? You are weak!" *twitch* "And stupid!" *twitch* "And annoying!" *twitch* "And UGLY."

"Jerk!!!!" Enyo shouted, oblivious to their audience.

***

Me: There you have it. The whole fight. Make a little sense?

Enyo: *smoldering*

Kurama: (to Me) Is she going to blow up?

Me: That's not the way I wrote it but…Well let's just say it wouldn't be the first time I had a character spontaneously combust on me.

All(minus Hiei): *sweatdrop*

Hiei: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *doubles over with laughter*

Me: *to readers only* At least someone thought my joke was funny *wink*


	7. I Think You Touched a Nerve

Disclaimer: 

Hiei: We do not belong to Ashley. Even tho she likes to play with us *scowl*

Me: *tear* Hiei that was…was…beautiful *claps*

*still crying tears of joy while Hiei pummels me senseless*

I think You Touched a Nerve

***

There was a moment of pause before Hiei turned his back on her and muttered, "Baka ningen."

Enyo, was shaking, but her back was already to Themis and Kurama. Without facing them, softly she said, "I'm going to go lie down. Come get me when Botan gets back." Then silently she walked down the hall.

"Hiei," Kurama said sternly. "What was that about?"

"Hn…"

Themis was looking down the hall, but when she turned back to Hiei her eyes were wide with shock and anger. "You idiot," she whispered. "You are a real tool, you know that?"

"What?" Hiei demanded.

"Why would you go an call her ugly?"

"Hn," was his only reply and he turned his back on them.

"Will she be alright?" Kurama asked, gazing after her.

"It's hard to tell sometimes. She could bounce back in five minutes, or a week, I don't know. You know what? I think your friend has got a lot of nerve to call my sister ugly. I mean all that other stuff was bad enough. But wow, Hiei you really know how to kick a girl when she's down. Is that how you fight all your battles?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiei growled. Themis started to say something scathing, but there was a knock on the door, and she went to answer it.

"Hiya!" Botan said cheerfully, first and middle finger forming a 'v'. "Uh what's the matter?" Themis didn't reply, she just stepped back, to allow Botan to enter. Behind her trailed a handsome boy with a strange tattoo on his forehead, and a pacifier in his mouth.

"This is Koenma," Botan said introducing the stranger. "He's the boss."

Themis nodded and offered him a place on the couch. A moment later, Yusuke came back, followed closely by Kuwabara who had somehow managed to acquire a bloody nose, but he was grinning, so Themis didn't worry. She did, however, lean in to Yusuke and say, "Nothing better be broken."

"Don't worry," he replied grinning. "Aside from Kuwabara I didn't break a thing." Themis had to chuckle at that.

When Koenma began talking, and Themis found herself very distracted by the way the pacifier bobbed up and down. Why didn't he take that thing out? "Botan tells me you have some special gifts," he said at last, and Themis was forced to go into another explanation of their powers. She shot a few glares in Hiei's direction, but the demon was looking out the window, leaning against the wall.

"This _Otherside_ is between worlds?" Koenma asked curiously.

"Wha? Oh sorry. Do you think you could remove that pacifier? It's awfully distracting," she said as politely as she could.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nevermind." He asked his question again and Themis replied, "_Otherside _is really Enyo's area of expertise. All I can say is that it is between two worlds. One of them like this one, and one of them with these…monster things. And When I "look" at something I see its true form, as it would appear in _Otherside_."

***

__

Aside:

Hiei: Through some carefully placed threats I have managed to steal this aside.

Kurama: And I'm here to, as usual, make sure he doesn't go overboard.

Hiei: *scowl* I just thought I should say that this story is awful. Where is the violence? All this baka ningen emotional stuff…Hn… Oh yes…and the Jokes.

Kurama: Yes, the jokes are pretty bad. *nods sadly*

Hiei: If it doesn't get something interesting going on soon…I'm leaving.

Kurama: Actually. I kind of like this story.

Hiei: You would *mumbles walking away*

Kurama: *Lassoes him with his rose whip* We're going back in… 

***

"Then I shall need to speak with Enyo." Koenma said definitely.

"Well actually…"

"It's okay, Themis, I'll answer his questions. Go ahead boss-man. Shoot." She smiled, but it failed to reach her eyes. Her voice was falsely casual, and no one mistook the red puffiness in her cheeks. No one said anything, and Hiei had not stirred, both of which were blessing to Enyo.

"Tell me everything you can about _Otherside_," Koenma said gently.

"It's the place where this world, and another, overlap. When inside you can see both simultaneously kind of like the images are on glass and laid on top of one another. The…uh…inhabitants…of that other world can see anyone within _Otherside_, while the people here cannot. For the most part you can pass through anything in _Otherside_ unless you are consciously interacting with it." She paused a moment, and then asked, "Anything else?"

Koenma shook his head. "I must admit this boggles me. At first I thought you were discussing, Reikai the spirit world, and Makai the demon world. But they don't overlap, and they certainly don't appear the way you described them." Enyo shrugged. "Regardless, we may just need your help on this assignment."

Themis grinned and made a face at Yusuke, who grumbled a little but in the end let it go. Enyo, however, shook her head. "You know, Themis will be more helpful to you on this one. I think I'll pass."

"What?" Yusuke shouted. "Just a little while ago you were all hot to join the team, now you're backing down?"

Enyo's face showed nothing as she nodded. Hiei sneered. "She is just upset by what I said." He was watching Enyo intensely.

"You don't know me," Enyo replied icily, and everyone in the room shivered. "Its not like you're so…" she stopped herself. "I actually thought that if I tried real hard I could sink that low," she said softly. "But I guess not." She turned her back. "I guess I was mistaken in thinking you were one of the good guys." And then she was gone.

Everyone in the room looked at Hiei. "Hey shrimp, what did you say to her?" Kuwabara said leaping to his feet, fists clenched.

"Baka…" he muttered.

Yusuke sauntered over to Hiei, throwing an arm across his shoulder. "Now, now, let's not jump to any conclusions." His eye glinted dangerously. "I'm sure Hiei can explain himself. 'Cuz if not…"

Hiei darted away with his demon speed. "I told her she was ugly," he said defiantly. Jaws dropped.

"Hiei," Koenma said sternly. "How could you lie to her like that?" This of course sent Themis and Yusuke into fits of laughter that spread through the room

***

__

Aside:

Kurama: Where did Enyo go?

*three tailed blue kitty slinking around behind them*

Themis: To her room.

Kuwabara: Then it is my solemn duty to go and cheer her up!

Themis: *grabs his shirt* I don't think that's necessary 

Hiei: Hn…

Yusuke: *smacks Hiei*

*three tailed blue kitty enters the story…crawls under the couch*

Hiei: Do that again, and you die. Let's just get back to the story…

***

"What do you mean lie?" Hiei growled.

"How can you think she is not beautiful?" Kuwabara protested. "If not for my unending devotion to the sweet Yukina, I could fall in love with her." *smack*

"Whatch it, baka."

"Hiei, I must agree with the others. Both she and Themis are quite beautiful."

*blush* "That's sweet, Kurama," Themis said. He smiled charmingly at her.

"Well _I_ don't think so," Hiei protested.

Koenma shook his head. "You all should begin looking for the cat-demon now."

Kurama nodded. "I agree. We will have to leave Enyo to her decision for now."

Themis frowned. 'Maybe I should…"

"Come on," Yusuke said, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "She'll be alright after some time alone. I bet she'll even have a few comebacks for Hiei that'll knock his socks off. I mean, not that I know, but he's no stud, so she'll have plenty of ammo once she's feeling better."

"Alright." It was all Themis said, but that one word held the weight of her concern. Kurama stepped forward and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" Eventually she slipped her arm through his and the group padded out the door.

The shadow was small, and it made no noise as it slipped into the hallway and made its way toward Enyo's room. Inside she lay on her bed, choking on echoes from years before._ Ugly! What are those scars? They're so gross! Ugly! Ugly!_ A whimper escaped her, and even though she heard the front door close behind the last of them, she slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the sound. Tears, however, were not so easily halted.

"Don't cry, dear," a deep voice drawled. Enyo opened one eye and then the next. Standing at the foot of her bed was a man. His hair was long, sweeping the floor in the color of twilight skies, and he had eyes like black spirals. Petite cat ears with a fringe of fur on top twitched towards her, and he smiled.

***

Me: AH CLIFFHANGER!

Hiei: Its not like they don't know who it is

Me: Well maybe not everybody is as clever as you *pinches his cheek and hides*

Enyo: She doesn't mean the identity, baka. She means…oh nevermind….

Themis: It's almost sad ^_^

Kurama: *chuckle*

Hiei: You too?

Kurama: *grins*

Hiei: Hn…


	8. What Exactly are Your Intentions?

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a young writer, and she was working on a fanfiction for Yu Yu Hakusho. Sadly for the girl the characters and places in YYH did not belong to her. She cried a little, but then got over it and finished the disclaimer. The End.

What Exactly are Your Intentions?

***

__

Last Time: 

"Don't cry, dear," a deep voice drawled. Enyo opened one eye and then the next. Standing at the foot of her bed was a man. His hair was long, sweeping the floor in the color of twilight skies, and he had eyes like black spirals. Petite cat ears with a fringe of fur on top twitched towards her, and he smiled.

Enyo sat up instantly, and glared at her visitor. "Who are…" She squinted as if that would help her place the familiar face.

He chuckled. "You call me Eris," he said smoothly.

Enyo's eyes went wide. "She was right," she whispered. He gave her a strange look, but she didn't elaborate, and so he let it go. "Why are you in my bedroom?" she asked suddenly.

Eris swept her up in his arms like a child, with the utmost of care, and said, "I need your help."

"Uh no," Enyo said, and wiggled free. 

He looked somewhat put out, but let her go. "Why will you not help me? Have I offered you any harm?" He took a step closer to Enyo, trying desperately to look into her eyes.

"Because you are killing people." He looked at the floor, and sat down on the bed.

"We all must do things we do not like to survive." This time when he looked at her she let him gaze into her eyes. He began talking, everything so sweet, so pleasant, but they sounded so far away. "You are special, Enyo. So beautiful. You don't want me to die do you? You could come with me. So beautiful." She was nodding her head, eyelids so heavy. She only distantly felt the brush of his lips against hers, before sliding into oblivion. 

***

__

Aside:

Botan: Botan here! *victory sign*

Themis: Yea! Me too!

Botan: We're sorry to interrupt, but it's time for an announcement from our sponsors!

Themis: You're not sorry! *mutters* What sponsors?

Botan: This fanfiction is brought to you by the twisted minds of AshleyInc. When you want a fanfiction done right, go to AshleyInc.! *victory sign*

Themis: THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS ASHLEYINC.!

Botan: *hops on oar and does loop-de-loops*

Themis: Note to self…Decaf for Botan from now on…

***

They had barely gotten a block away from the house, Themis was scanning the area nervously for any sign that Enyo had followed, ready to jump out and say '_just kidding!' _when Kuwabara froze.

"I sense somethin' bad," he said, slowly turning back the way they had come.

Yusuke paused. "Yea me too." Everyone was watching them. 

"The house," they agreed, and soon the whole troop was barreling back towards the house. Kurama and Hiei entered first, and after a quick glance around they burst into Enyo's bedroom.

Kurama recognized the figure immediately. "Kano, let her go!" he shouted. Kano was bent over Enyo, lips and tongue delicately working at her mouth. She hung limp in his arms. At the sound of his name he released Enyo's lips and grinned.

"Youko, or is it Kurama these days?" he purred. 

"Release her," this from Hiei, whose voice had sunk into his chest and come growling out of his throat.

"You must be Hiei," Kano sneered. "I would have thought you'd be taller."

"Enough words, Kano," Kurama snarled. "Let her go, or we fight now."

Kano picked her up in his arms, and laid her out on the bed tenderly. "She is very tasty, you know, such sweet lips," he admitted, casting a sideways glance at both demons.

Hiei unsheathed his katana. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair, and with a flick of his wrist it became a thorny whip. Kano chuckled. He held up his hands in surrender. "Very well." He dissolved into his cat form, and in a flurry of claw and tooth he tore past them and out the door. Hiei turned to pursue, but Kurama caught his arm.

"You do not want to fight him on his own terms. He is leading us." Hiei looked unhappy, but did not continue the chase when Kurama let him go.

Themis entered a moment later. "Eris just escaped, Yusuke and Kuwabara are chasing him." Kurama shook his head.

"Hiei look over her while I go stop them." Kurama left at a run.

"What happened?" Themis cried, jumping on the bed and checking her sister's pulse. It was steady, but her skin was cool. Themis began to pull Enyo's head into her lap, when she saw the scratches. There were three of them, small, not even deep enough to bleed, but the skin around them was hot and swollen.

Hiei stepped forward. "Let me look."

Themis didn't hesitate, she merely tilted Enyo's head to the side and showed him. He reached his fingers out to the wound, and they had barely brushed it before he yanked his hand back, hissing. "What kind of poison is this?" he muttered.

"Poison?" He looked up to see Themis' eyes were filling with tears. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is your fault," she began to whisper, and each time she repeated it her words held more heat, more power. "Your fault, your fault!" until she was screaming. "If you hadn't been such a jerk she would have been with us tonight. She would have been safe. You don't know, you don't know how bad you hurt her. You don't care!"

Botan entered the room at the shouting, and wrapped an arm around Themis, shoving Hiei away. "You should come out here and calm down."

"He doesn't know. What they did…" she was choking, stumbling over her words, fighting to speak through sobs. "If she dies…kill him…if she…" Botan gently lead her from the room, giving Hiei a less-than-friendly glare. When they were gone he leaned over Enyo again. She was beginning to sweat, though her skin was still cool, and it plastered all that beautiful brown hair to her face.

"Open your eyes," he muttered. "You're not dying. You're too stubborn." He made a move as it to lift her eyelids.

"Don't touch her, Hiei. That poison is deadly to demons." Hiei shoved his hands deep into his pockets, ignoring the way his right fingertips stung where he had brushed the wound.

"What is it doing to her?"

***

__

Aside:

Hiei: *grumbles* There was _almost_ fighting. 

Yusuke: Yeah. I think there should be more fighting.

*glare at each other*

Hiei: Hn…

Yusuke: Want to fight?

Botan: *bounces on the scene* Hi guys!!

Yusuke: Botan, we are kinda busy here

Botan: Actually that's why I'm here.

Hiei? You want to fight?

Botan: *nods* ^_^

Yusuke: Well this should be interesting…

***

"It will make her loose consciousness for a little while, but the paralysis will last longer, maybe a day." He motioned to her sweat-covered body. Her clothes were beginning to cling, and her face was twisted in discomfort. "She is sweating out the poison now. If you touch her it will get on you, so be careful."

"Where's Yusuke and the baka?"

Kurama stiffened. "Let us leave her here to rest. We can do nothing for her until her body expels the poison." They slipped out into the hall, closing the door as quietly as possible behind them.

"You didn't answer me," Hiei said.

"Come and see," Kurama said cryptically, and Hiei followed him into the living room. 

Themis was nowhere to be seen, but the sight before them was enough to push that fact to the back of Hiei's mind. Yusuke lay writhing on the floor, groaning painfully, body already drenched in sweat. His right cheek was bright red, and swollen, and just barely visible were the cat scratches. Kurama walked into the room.

"You must restrain him," he said urgently. "If you cannot subdue him, it will only make things worse, and the paralysis that follows could be permanent!" Kuwabara leaned over him, rubber gloves on his hands, trying desperately to keep Yusuke still. A sudden jerk, and Yusuke's arm broke free. He grabbed Kurama around the wrist, eyes wide and wild, and then his whole body went slack.

Kuwabara and the others moved Yusuke into the guest bedroom, leaving only Hiei and Kurama in the living room. Kurama's eyes were closed, and he was trembling terribly. Hiei saw the way his wrist was swelling. "Kurama!" he shouted.

"Don't touch me," Kurama moaned, and toppled to the ground.

Hiei was suddenly at his side, leaning over him. "Baka kitsune," he said fondly. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes," Kurama half chuckled, half moaned. "But I'm not sure anyone's going to like it."

***

Me: *sweatdrop* Okay…so Botan, Yusuke, and Hiei have been in the other room battling it out for a while now. I'm getting a little worried.

Kurama: Yes…I'm a little concerned for Yusuke and Hiei myself.

Me: You mean…?

Kurama: Didn't you know? Botan was the champion fighter at the G.R. Academy (guess what the GR stands for…if you get it right you get a cookie!!) for all six years of school there.

Me: Maybe we should go break it up…

Kurama: *waves hand* Let the children play.

Me: *sweatdrop* If you say so…

Sidenote: Your reviews good and bad inspire me. If something's great I will try and incorporate more of the like into the future chapters, and if something's off I will try and fix it. So leave me those reviews!! Oh and if you intend to flame me…do so constructively so I can improve! Thanks to everyone who is reading!!! ~_^


	9. You Want me to What!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from your many hours of vegging out in front of your TV watching YYH, then its not mine!!! ~_^

You Want me to What?

***

__

Last Time:

Hiei was suddenly at his side, leaning over him. "Baka kitsune," he said fondly. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes," Kurama half chuckled, half moaned. "But I'm not sure anyone's going to like it."

"What's the matter with Kurama?" Themis asked, entering the room followed by the rest of the group (A/N that was left standing that is- haha keep dropping like flies don't they?).

"Yusuke transferred the poison to him," Hiei answered. "Tell me what to do," he said turning back to the fallen fox.

"Human saliva is the only remedy once a demon has been contaminated." Hiei looked around the room. Botan, Kuwabara, and Themis were the only ones left (Heh and only two are qualified ~_^).

"Hey baka!" he said to Kuwabara. "Get over here."

"Wha what?" Kuwabara stammered. 

Hiei was about to say something scathing (or is it _more_ scathing?), but Themis said, "I'll do it." He nodded, and Kuwabara looked relieved.

"Just put your mouth to the wound," Kurama said through his teeth as Themis knelt beside him. "And lick the wound. Don't touch me with anything but your mouth, or you could end up like Enyo."

Themis nodded, and bent her head to his wrist. It took some effort, but she managed to get her mouth around most of it. The taste was sharp and metallic, almost like blood, but not quite. She forced herself not to gag, and began to run her tongue across the raised, heated skin. She could feel, and almost taste his pulse beating frantically. Kurama was moaning softly, and the taste in her mouth got stronger. She worked harder at the injury, arms folded across her body so she could dig her hands into her sleeves, just for something, anything, to grip.

"Enough," Kurama whispered at last, and Themis pulled back with a gasp. He was sweating terribly, looking down at her. "Thank you," he murmured, before closing his eyes.

Themis gagged twice, and barely made it to the bathroom in time. When she came back, Kuwabara had wrapped Kurama in a sheet and moved him to the couch. She thought of how many people were lying around unconscious and couldn't help but laugh.

"This place is becoming the Spirit Detective Hospital," she said, attempting cheerfulness, but it didn't last long. "I'll go get the sleeping bags," she said softly, and walked away.

Hiei stood watching over Kurama until he was sure that his breathing was coming regularly. Themis came and went with the sleeping bags, and it wasn't until after he was positive she had gone to bed that he slunk away from Kurama's side and into Enyo's bedroom. She slept deeply, but from the look on her face, it wasn't pleasant. A whimper began to pass her lips, but she cringed against it, choking it off.

He made a move as if to reach out, and remembered his hand. It still stung. The room was warm, the more he noticed it, the warmer it seemed to get. He looked to see that the swelling was creeping slowly along his finger. He shook his head, and shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"Baka ningen," he muttered, without much feeling. 

"Stop," she whispered. "It's not my fault." She cringed inward again and Hiei couldn't resist. His Jagan glowed just a little behind his bandana, an eye that could see far beyond the bounds of any human eye, and watched the memories reeling through her mind. They were broken and shifting quickly, but he followed them as best as he could…

__

…She was in Otherside_ and one of those monsters was chasing her. He could feel her fear, and determination. Themis was with her, holding her hand._

…Pain!! It tore through her, claws shredding her back like so much meat. Themis was crying, tugging at her hand, urging, faster faster, then finally dragging her away, barely conscious.

…Children laughing, Ugly! Enyo hugging herself, blushing. It was her favorite new shirt, a cute blue tank top. But they could see the scars. Ugly! Gross! Ugly!

… Tears! I'll never go back there…never…

__

…I have to go back. Have to be strong. Have to…

_…Ugly! Hiei's face. Hurt. _He hasn't seen has he? Strong, why can't I be strong? Like him…

He drew back from her mind, visibly shook, and didn't know what to say except, "Hn..."

***

__

Aside: We're gonna try a lil something different…this is an alternate version of what Hiei could have seen in the twisted mind of Enyo…

Enyo: Oh Mr. Floppy Ears! *Runs slow mo into the arms of a giant stuffed Bunny*

Mr. F.E.: Enyo my love! I have missed you so!

*still slow mo*

Enyo: Floppy!

Mr. F.E.: Enyo!

*they miss each other and fall flat on their faces*

Hiei: *draws back from her mind* Creepy… *shivers*

-Get it? The groaning she did in her sleep is from falling on her face..heh heh…no? *sigh* I'm fired -_-;;

***

Themis woke in the middle of the night, feeling slightly chilled. Her stomach clenched and she found herself hugging the toilet again. She couldn't seem to fully get rid of that taste, like cold metal it seared her tongue and just the thought of it made her stomach heave again. She slowly pulled herself to the sink and turned the cold water on. She cupped it in her hands and rinsed her mouth several times. Someone knocked softly.

"Just a second," she called, and wiped her face off on a towel before answering. "Oh hey Botan."

"Feeling any better?" She shook her head.

"In fact I still feel really shaky."

"Well I came to talk to you about that demon. Can I come in?" Themis nodded and stepped back to let Botan into the bedroom (how Themis pulled off getting the master bedroom is one of life's great mysteries). Botan sat down on the bed, and took a deep breath to begin. "Koenma did some research, and found out that Kano, oh that's his real name, is among the top five most powerful demons in the Reikai prison. At least he was. Somehow his escape went unnoticed for several days. By the time he was flagged we had already contacted you."

"Who is he?"

***

__

Aside:

Kurama: Themis has asked me to meet her here, but I'm not exactly sure why. She doesn't seem to be here yet.

*enters* Themis: Hi there Kurama-kun 

Kurama: To what do I owe this aside?

Themis: I uh *blush* just wanted to see how you were feeling after being poisoned and all.

Kurama: *blush* I'm fine…

*nervous*

Themis: Hey! What's that! *points*

Kurama: *looks* Where?

Themis: *kisses his cheek*

Kurama: *BLUSH*

Themis: hee hee *grin*

***

"He was a bandit for a time, working with Youko Kurama in many cases…"

"Kurama?"

"Oh!" Botan blushed. "Maybe I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Themis glared. "Okay, okay. In full demon form Kurama was known as Youko Kurama, the most famous bandit in the Makai." She explained the whole situation up to the present and it left her gasping for air. "So back to Kano. Kano was a bandit for a time, but decided to move onto bigger things. He wanted the human world. It took two spirit detectives and a handful of demons to subdue and capture him."

"And this guy has broken free and tried to kill my sister because…?"

"That's just it, we don't think he came to kill her."

"But he poisoned her!" Themis protested. She stood up and began to pace nervously. The motion, however, did not agree with her stomach. "Sorry," she muttered when she returned. This time she sat still.

"The poison in his claws is only deadly to demons. It disorients humans, and paralyzes them for a time, but that's it." Themis opened her mouth to speak, but Botan cut her off quickly. "That is not the worst of his powers, though. It seems he can call electricity into his hands and use it to attack, even from a distance."

"You still haven't told me what he would want with Enyo."

"We think he may want to use her to get to _Otherside_, or even the world beyond it."

Themis shook her head. "I hope you realize how crazy this sounds. There's nothing in _Otherside_, and beyond it are just those monster things."

"But no one from Reikai can cross into that world. If he can get Enyo to help him, he can travel between that world and this one. Just think of the trouble he could cause, able to disappear any time he wanted, anywhere he wanted."

Themis shook her head. "Well then if I were you, I would find a way to get Hiei to apologize."

"Huh?"

"Normally I wouldn't worry about Enyo's loyalty. But Hiei had to use that word. Most people, they don't care, but Enyo's different. Look I've seen his human form, it's pretty appealing actually, and if Enyo's got a weakness right now, that's it."

Botan nodded. "Okay. I'm on it." She stopped in the doorway and looked back. "Do you think it's just the word? Or maybe the person who said it? Just wondering." She disappeared around the corner.

***

Me: Aw that last aside was kawaii no?

*enters Archeress of Apollo*

AoA: Yes…very *grins*

Me: *dances* This is my muse!!!! She is the reason that so many chapters have been born in such a short time!!!

AoA: Yup Yup!! *latches onto Kurama*

Kurama: *sweatdrop* Hi AoA…it's been a while

AoA: *squeezes* n.n

Kurama: @_@

Me: *snickers* Silly Muse… Anywhoo… To respond to some notes I got…a couple of people wanted to hear Themis' joke from a previous chapter…Are you sure? I mean Themis' joke…its kind of…erm…corny! But if you generally want to hear it I will try to convince her to tell it in a few chapters!! Anyway…Drop me reviews!! Tell me what you think!!! Flame if you must!! Uh…AoA…I know he's a demon and all…but don't you think he still needs air? u.u;;


	10. Just say I’m Sorry and We can All go Hom...

Disclaimer: So my good friend and muse Cookie came along to do my disclaimer for me. Isn't that sweet?

Cookie: YYH doesn't belong to Ashley Pudding. It belongs to ME HAHAHAHAHA but I'm inclined to lie

Me: That's his roundabout way of saying it doesn't belong to either of us…

Cookie: Pudding…may I go play with the demons?

Me: Uh huh…go ahead…

Cookie: *evil grin*

Just say "I'm Sorry" and We can All go Home!

***

The sound of the door made Hiei jump. Botan poked her head inside and gave him a funny look. "No wonder it took so long to find you. Never would have guessed you'd be in here."

"Hn," Hiei muttered.

Botan shook her head. "I really think you should tell Enyo you're sorry for calling her ugly."

"Why?"

"You couldn't possibly have meant it, could you?" she asked indignantly. The look on Hiei's face was enough. "Fine. But I still think you should apologize."

"I will think about it, once she apologizes to me."

Botan clenched her fists. "Just tell her you're sorry!"

Hiei was suddenly gone and when Botan spun around he was leaning in the doorway, blocking her exit. "Why is it so important?" Botan shook her head. "Tell me, and I may apologize."

Botan tried, she really did, but she wasn't known for her secret keeping skills, and she wound up spilling all the info on Kano and what they suspected his plan to be. Hiei listened with interest, occasionally glancing past Botan to the sleeping girl. Botan was watching him, waiting for him to respond.

"Alright, I will apologize."

"Really?" Botan exclaimed slouching with relief. "I was really worried there for a moment."

"The only reason I'm doing it," he snapped, "Is so that we don't have further trouble from this Kano demon. In return I want to be the one who kills him."

"Why?" Hiei glared at her and she closed her mouth with a yip. There was a weighty pause before Botan ventured to ask, "You really think she's ugly?"

"Get out, Botan," Hiei said casually, but the threat was there, hanging in the air unspoken. She nodded her head and scooted right out the door.

"Does it hurt?" Hiei turned his face to the bed, where the groggy voice had come from. Enyo was gazing at him solidly.

"Does what hurt?"

"Being nice." She turned her eyes to the window and before he could reply said, "Is Themis very worried?"

"Hn."

"I'm not trying to play small talk Hiei. If you find my company so distasteful go and get someone else. It is you alone that keeps you here." Hiei scowled and slipped out of the room. Botan was hovering nearby and at the site of him started to turn-tail and run.

"She's awake," he muttered.

***

__

Aside:

Botan: So who here thinks that Hiei has a thing for Enyo?

*hands raise*

Hiei: *enters* Botan what are you talking about?

Botan: Ooooh just how cute a couple you and Enyo would make *mischievous grin*

Hiei: I would never be a couple with that stupid, weak, loud-mouthed baka!

Botan: You left out ugly…you think she's ugly right?

Hiei: Hn…

Botan: KAWAII!!!!!!! 

Hiei: *death glare*

Botan: YIP -_-;;

***

Botan made a quick check on Themis, who was finally fast asleep, and decided not to wake her just yet before slipping into Enyo's room. Enyo smiled at her. "Good to see you're awake," Botan said fondly, plopping down next to Enyo on the bed.

"Would be better if I could move my body from the neck down."

Botan giggled. "The paralysis shouldn't last more than a day, Kurama said."

"Good. But it's gonna be one long day." Botan giggled again.

"So I saw Hiei leaving. What did you too talk about?"

"Nothing," she replied, "He left when he realized I was awake."

Botan frowned. "Look he is just tough. I don't think he hates as much as he wants us to think he does."

"For what good the act does him. I used to try that when I was younger, the whole 'I hate everyone' bit." She chuckled. "There were two people I couldn't fool. The first was my sister. Twins are like that, you know. You can't really lie to them, not about your feelings." Botan's smile widened.

"I didn't realize the two of you were twins!"

"Well not identical of course."

Botan nodded enthusiastically. Then a thought sprung up in her mind. "Who was the other person you couldn't fool?"

Enyo's smile this time was sad. "Me."

~Hiei walked away from the door. "Hn…" he muttered.~

"How is Themis? I bet she was really worried."

"She's sleeping now. What happened?"

Enyo blushed a deep scarlet. "To be completely honest I'm not sure. Eris showed up, in his human form, and I knew what he was doing, trying to capture my eyes. But I was so angry, I just wanted to make it go away…I'm never that reckless."

Botan started to ask, but then shut her mouth tight, and gave herself a mental pat on the back. "Well we are just glad you are okay."

"Do you know what happened after I fell asleep?"

Botan blushed. "Oh…well…I wasn't exactly here."

"Just spit it out."

"Kurama and Hiei found you. Kano was…well he had you in his grasp…"

"Kano?"

"Yea," Botan nodded, relived to change the subject, and began to explain about Kano and the injury he had done her. Enyo made a few grumpy comments on her inability to move, but for the most part her attitude seemed to improve as she talked. She was very curious about the events that took place once she lost consciousness, but Botan, usually ready to spill the gossip, skirted the issue quite vehemently. It made Enyo nervous.

"Botan, could you prop me up and get Kurama for me?"

Botan shook her head. "Kurama was injured," and with her usual fervor she began to tell of the adventure, including Yusuke's injury, and her sister's daring rescue. Enyo chuckled at the thought of her sister sucking on Kurama's wrist.

"At least help me to sit up, and ask Hiei if he will come speak with me." 

"Sure thing," she said cheerfully, and carefully propped Enyo up into a sitting position. "Be right back."

A few minutes passed, and Enyo began to think Hiei would refuse to speak to her, but he walked into the room as soon as the thought finished forming in her mind. "What is it?" he grumbled.

"What happened when I was unconscious?"

He scowled. "You mean that blabbermouth Botan didn't tell you?"

Enyo tried to shake her head, failed and said, "No. In fact, she worked very hard at _not_ telling me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can move none of my limbs, or feel them for that matter, and I feel pretty darn pathetic, but it would make me feel about twenty times less so if you would tell me. So I am asking you to _please_ tell me what happened to me. It must not be too good or else Botan would have told me no problem."

"Hn. Alright." Hiei crossed the room and leapt up onto the bed. He sat down beside her. "When Kurama and I arrived you were already unconscious." He paused. "Kano was holding you…" he looked out the window, realizing he didn't want to talk about it either. It made him…uncomfortable an a little angry. "He was holding you, like he was going to take you away. Kurama and I stopped him." He still wouldn't look at her.

"You mean he didn't kiss me?"

"What?" Hiei looked at her, shocked.

***

__

Aside

Enyo: Why won't anybody tell me?

Themis: Like you wanna hear how your lips were *snickers* ravaged

Enyo: *scowl* way to get all creepy on me. Anyways, even Hiei wouldn't tell me…what's his deal

Themis: Maybe he is just being annoying.

Botan: *sing-song voice* Or maaaaaaaaaaybe he liiiiiikes you *bats eyelashes*

Hiei: *smack*

Themis&Enyo: *snicker* ~ violent sense of humor!!

Hiei: *scowl*

***

"Its just this hunch," Enyo said quietly. "I wasn't sure…but I thought maybe I felt…" her voice fell away. "It's not that important I guess. Thank you for talking with me." Hiei stood to leave. "Oh wait!" 

"Hn?"

Enyo blushed. "Could you maybe, uh, lay me back down. I don't think I can fall asleep like this." He looked at her for a moment and then knelt beside her, and slowly lifted her back into a laying position. Enyo felt a slight tingle rush through her at the feeling of being in his arms, and once she was adjusted, he held on for a moment too long before quickly leaving the room. "Thank you," she whispered after him.

***

Me: So there you have it…Hiei overcome by the rarest of actions…one of kindness. But what's his motive?

Botan: *singing* Hiei's in looooooooooooo

Enyo: *smack* 

Botan: @_@

Enyo: There will be no bold declarations of love in this story THANK YOU. 

Me: Yea. This may have romance, but unless its between Keiko and Yusuke, or even the sisters you will not here these three words, "I love you." in that order ^_^

Themis: Not all romance ends happy-like ya know 

Me: Tru Dat! Ha…I adore my readers!!! *licks you*

Cookie: Pudding! Don't go about licking strange peoples!

Me: But…but…they are my readers *wobbly anime eyes*

Cookie: Uh…is that healthy?

Me: *laughs maniacally* 

Cookie: Don't make me cast the cookie slave and end the world…

Me: Yip!!!! -_-;; You wouldn't!!

Cookie: *nods in satisfaction* What else are mazoku cookies for? *evil grin*

Me: Oh… *glomps him* 

Cookie: @_@

Sidenote: mazoku and cookie slave are derived from Slayers(get it the dragon slave?)…I don't own that either ^_^


	11. Mmm Tasty!

Disclaimer: My Muses have demanded that they be in the AN So here they are Cookie and AoA…

AoA: Are we on?

Cookie: Eeeehehehehe

AoA: Where's Kurama? *peeks around*

Cookie: Um…is that heathly?

AoA: Oh! I see him! *runs and glomps Kurama*

Me&Cookie: -O_O;;

Cookie: You know Pudding, you should really tell the readers that YYH doesn't belong to thee *grins*

Me: *sigh* That was supposed to be _your_ job

AoA: Can I keep him?

Me: Maybe we should move along to the story…

Mmmm Tasty!!

***

"For the love of my sanity _please_ eat some soup!" Themis cried. It was eleven thirty, Kurama and Yusuke were still out cold, Hiei was gone to who knows where, Botan was off doing her ferrywoman duties, which left Themis and Kuwabara to sit around and wait. What were they waiting for? Heck if they knew.

Grudgingly Enyo opened her mouth to allow Themis to spoon feed her the ramen noodles. When she swallowed she remarked, "It's powder and liquid! How is that soup? I want easy mac!(ack! mini disclaimer: I don't own ramen or easy mac!^_^)"

Themis rolled her eyes. "Easy mac is cheese powder and water," but Enyo was chanting some love ballad to easy mac, and she didn't hear. "Just eat the soup and try to wiggle your fingers or something," Themis replied, a little curtly. Now that stupid chant was in her head. 

"Uh hey, Themis," Kuwabara said, poking his head in the door. "Urameshi's awake, and Yukina, the healer I told you about, is on her way." His voice went sort of soft at the mention of her name.

Themis smiled. "Alright I'll go check on him." She walked over to the door before turning back to Enyo and saying, "Don't move."

Everythin was quite for a little while, until Enyo heard Kuwabara's voice. "Hey shrimp! Why you look so pale?"

"Baka," Hiei muttered back, and then he entered the room. Enyo watched as he crossed the room and hopped up beside her.

"Hi," she said, trying not to sound as suspicious as she felt.

"Hn…" Enyo chuckled. "What?"

"I knew you were going to say that," she said playfully.

"So…?"

Enyo rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop smiling. They sat there, watching each other from the corners of their eyes. Enyo noticed something strange, a slight sweat was breaking out on Hiei's forehead. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Huh? I'm fine…"

"Well it's not hot in here, so why are you sweating?"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Oh quit lying, you're really bad at it."

Hiei drew his katana in one swift angry movement, and a second later the steel was dimpling her skin. Enyo scowled, and tilted her head back, exposing her neck further. "Go ahead. It's not like I can move." Then she saw something that caught her eye. She lowered her head for a better look, which pressed the blade more firmly against her neck. The first two fingers on his hand were bright red halfway down and swollen badly.

"What's wrong with your hand," Enyo demanded.

Hiei sheathed his katana and looked down at it. "I touched your wound," he said softly. "It seems the poison was transferable by even such a small touch." He scowled. "I tried to ignore it, but it's starting to spread faster."

"What can I do?" He gave her a meaningful look, and she recalled the story of her sister and Kurama and understood. Very slowly, she lifted her arm, and took hold of his hand. He stared at her in shock. "Yea, yea I can move, but just this arm for now, and it's not easy, so help me out here." He glared at her, but she could see in his eyes the pain he felt, and very slowly he extended his hand to her. The heat suddenly burned through both of their cheeks. His hand tensed just inches away.

"Just let me help you, I promise I'll be quick. I know you find it distasteful, but if you want to get better…"

***

__

Aside:

Enyo: Just wanted to point out that the upcoming scene will have um…sexual content? No sex…but implied sexual situation.

Hiei: Hn…yes, so don't freak out. She's just going to save my life.

Enyo: *nod nod* That's all okay? Heh heh

Hiei: We just wanted to point it out. Not that I care…

Enyo: So uh on to the finger sucking…eh heh

Hiei: o.O

***

"I know that," Hiei snarled softly. Enyo nodded, blushing even more (if that's possible) and she opened her mouth. As she drew his fingers in, the sharp almost blood taste filled her mouth. She ran her tongue over each finger in turn, making sure she did not miss any of the hot swollen flesh. At first she tried not to swallow, but found that it only made the taste in her mouth stronger, and settled into a gentle sucking motion. There was a sudden surge of the taste and Hiei released a breath he had been holding, before withdrawing his hand.

He watched her, eyes unfocused, and Enyo saw what was happening. "Lie down and sleep or you will pass out where you sit." He hesitated, but then adjusted himself so that he was lying beside her, and moments after his head hit the pillow, he was soundly unconscious. Enyo sighed, and closed her eyes to sleep.

Themis sat on the floor beside the couch where a pained look crossed Kurama's face. She could think of nothing to help him except to move him somewhere more comfortable. Kuwabara helped her move him to her own bed, and she placed a blanket over him to help him sweat the poison out. She sat down beside him and sighed. Yusuke had only been awake for a short while before slipping into sleep again. He, like Enyo, had griped much about his inability to move.

"Themis…" She turned around and looked at Kurama who had whispered her name. His bright green eyes were only open a little as if even that took effort.

"Glad you're awake," she said turning and smiling at him.

"Thank you, for helping me with the poison."

Themis blushed a little. "Oh well…you know you helped Enyo…it was the least I could do."

"Enyo…is that why…" His voice faded, but the question hung heavy in the air. Themis gave him a sad sort of smile. The pause passed in agonizing slowness before Kurama asked, "How is Enyo? Can she move?"

"Her mouth," Themis said with a chuckle. "And she will, at great length." She then proceeded to explain the fears Botan had as to why Kano had chosen Enyo.

"Is she guarded?" 

Something in the way he asked made Themis feel childish when she replied, "No. Not when I checked."

"So Kano could just walk in and make off with her." Themis frowned.

"The only people capable are Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, and myself. Now I have no idea where Hiei is but I wouldn't leave him alone in a room with my sister. I like Kuwabara, but I'm not sure I can rely on him, especially with that Yukina coming here. Botan is away, and I'm not exactly sure how I would fight him."

***

__

Aside:

Themis: Goodness. Can you imagine Kuwa-kun on guard duty with Yukina around?

Enyo: Makes me shiver. But speaking of Kuwa, you fans out there…you guys hate on him pretty bad, why is that?

*cries of 'baka' and 'kill kuwa!' among other things come from the fans*

Themis: *scratches head* Yea but he's nice…

Kuwa: Hey you guys, thanks and all, but you didn't have to go defending me… *puts his arms around them*

*smack* *punch*

Enyo: Like you were saying…He's nice….

***

Kurama sighed and said, "This business with Hiei is foolish."

"No, what's foolish is the way you are talking to me now. Stop acting like a child." Themis stood up to leave and even had her hand on the door before Kurama protested.

"You are right, I am being childish." He coughed then, and Themis hurried to grab a small cup of water. She put the drink to his lips and helped him sit up to drink it.

"If you really think someone should be put in charge of her, I will…"

"Forget I said it," he grimaced slightly, and then smiled, though the effort showed.

Themis started to lower him again into a resting position, and he looked away from her. The question he hadn't asked fluttered about in her mind, and made her heart pound. She pulled the blanket up to his neck bending over him, noticing the uncomfortable way his eyes crinkled. Without thinking she bent to kiss his cheek, to try and comfort. But he chose that moment to turn back, leaving their lips so close that a deep breath would draw them into a kiss...

***

Me: *dances* Tis a Cliffhanger no? Will they close the distance? Will they…

Cookie: Have mad monkey sex!!!???

Me: *blush* Eepz Cookie

Cookie: *grins*

AoA: I think they should Kiss…but Kurama is mine *clutches him protectively*

Me: u.u Not in front of fangirls! They might try to fight you for him…

AoA: *slips him potion to make him Youko-not listening*

YK: Wha…what?

AoA: *GLOMP*

Cookie: Um Pudding *points* Is that healthy? 

Me: I'm not sure

Cookie: Maybe you should take the key to your potions lab back…

Me: *shrug* Oh let the children play… *wicked grin* Maybe I should test this new 'submission' potion on Hiei

Cookie: O_O Now I _know_ that's not healthy…*grins* Chaos…I love it *waves byebye*


	12. Blush! And Trouble Rises…

Disclaimer: *rides in on a pony* Howdy! Now I'm just here in Yoshiro Togashi's mind to round up these YYH characters for a bit, then I'll return them to their pastures. *tips Stetson…rides off into sunset*

Blush! And Trouble Rises…

***

Themis froze. It was one of those instinct reactions, like a deer caught in the headlights, she couldn't move, afraid the big bad might get her, and _she might like it_. Her breath was caught in her throat, and time seemed to have fallen still. How long could she hover above him like this, looking into his intense, intelligent eyes. They seemed to be searching her, asking a thousand questions, and she knew he would probably find the answers before her. Half of her wanted to close the distance, to see if those lips were as warm and sweet as they looked. The other half was screaming common sense, but she couldn't seem to hear…couldn't think.

Kurama made a small noise, and with what strength he could muster he raised himself that last millimeter. At first Themis wasn't sure what to do, but soon she pressed her lips against his and found that they delivered all that they promised. She drew back first, a small gasp rising from her as air rushed into her lungs. Her face burned a charming shade of red and Kurama watched her curiously.

"Have I offended you?" he asked softly after a moment.

Themis shook her head. "No, it's just…" she couldn't think, couldn't take her eyes off his lips. It was such a short distance to close, and she could, he had kissed her first, she could taste those lips again. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," Kurama replied and looked the other way. Themis looked at him, the curve of his face, the long lean slope of his body. She remembered the intelligence in

his eyes and wondered if he would understand why…How long would he be around? Until Kano was captured she supposed. And then where would he go? She clasped his hand in hers, squeezed it once and left.

Kurama lay in the bed, wishing more than anything to follow her; to ask her. He had looked deeply into those eyes and saw a desire like his own. Even now he was sure he had not misjudged her. He felt unbalanced. He had been so sure. And then she had taken his hand in hers, squeezed it so affectionately. He looked back only when he heard the door click softly shut. 

Part of him wished to see her standing there, leaning against the door, watching him, and to hear her speak. _Explain yourself_, he thought. He had been honest when he leaned forward to kiss her, shown her his intentions, his want. But the door was closed, and she was on the other side of it, and there was no way of getting her back without calling for her, and he wasn't ready to do that. He wanted to think, and to work at regaining motor functions. So he closed his eyes as if in sleep and beginning with his fingers began trying to force the muscles into action.

Themis took a deep sip of her coffee. It still tasted bitter and she added another spoonful of sugar, fighting the urge to hum the Mary Poppins tune, and tucked her knees up to her chest and flipped through the channels on the TV. There was nothing on, and she slipped easily into that peaceful place your mind wanders to when you aren't really thinking of anything at all.

***

__

Aside:

Kano: I had to slit a few throats *chuckles* to get this aside, but here I am…

Me: HEY! I'm not supposed to be in the Asides!

Kano: *makes a fist, bolts of blue electricity begin to circle it* We need to talk.

Me: *gazing at the pretty color* Ooooh. Can you do that in green? I really like green!!

Kano: Baka…Look You will write my victory in this story or I will..HEY!

Me: *tugs his ears* I really like these! *blows in them*

Kano: Ugh! Stop that! *twitch* Now write my victory or I will..

Me: *bounces up and down* You know if there were three of me I could play maypole with your tail!!

Kano: Oh forget it, I'll do it the hard way…*marches away*

Yusuke: Oh great. Who let you into the Aside?

Me: *dumb grin* That my little secret.

Yusuke: *grabs me by the shirt collar and drags me away* Just finish writing. 

***

Something brought Themis from her reverie like a painful shock of cold down her spine. Instantly she turned to face Enyo's room and _looked_ through the wall. Her sister was in the arms of Kano, seemingly fast asleep. "Damnit," she cursed under her breath. She darted into the kitchen and grabbed Kuwabara by the shirt. "Quick its Kano!" Kuwabara got his feet under him and they burst into the room in time to see Kano leaping lithely out the window, Enyo clutched protectively to his chest.

Themis hurled herself at the window, only managing to snatch a few hairs from one of his tails. She stared down at the beautiful twilight and shadow fur, and her body trembled with fine rage.

"Oh hey, Themis," Kuwabara said softly. "Look." Themis turned to the bed, and saw Hiei sleeping soundly. Her mind didn't even have a chance to grasp what was going on. She didn't even think, before calling on the power she used least often. She _looked_ at him, saw the green skinned demon with eyes all over his body, saw the jagan on his forehead. 

Then she _reached _out with her power, like a metaphysical hand and wrapped it tightly around that demonic form, and for lack of a better word she pulled, tugged, wrenched him from _Otherside_. The demon form seemed to flow from beneath his skin, making his red eyes open wide and his back arch. The result was an agonizing scream that left the demon panting at her feet on hands and knees.

Hiei glared at her, trying to catch his breath, and silently wondering at his ability to move. "What have you done to me?" he shouted, voice strained and gravelly.

"You damned baka!" Themis shouted back. "You just lay there while he took her! Now you are damn well going to help me get her back!" Before he could find the strength to stand Themis delivered a swift kick to his stomach and went into her bedroom to see Kurama.

"You can't change him, Themis!" Kuwabara said tumbling in after her. "He's only half demon now!"

"Watch me!" she snarled, and took one of Kurama's hands in her own. "Kurama," she said. "Wake up! Kano has Enyo. I need your help. I'm going to call your demon form." She paused. "It's going to hurt like hell." 

He opened those bright green eyes and it took a moment for the understanding to slide through. _Full demon_. He nodded. 

His screams echoed through the house as his demon form fought its way from his human flesh, but Themis merely pulled harder and at last he burst forth, and tumbled to the ground at her feet. Themis couldn't breathe, exhausted. Silver/white hair spread around him plastered to his face with sweat, a pair of fox ears lay flattened against his head in agitation, and cool golden eyes peeked up at her. She knelt down beside him, and almost reached out, but instead said in a voice that was soft but cold, "Gather your strength. We are going hunting." Then she stood up and left.

***

__

Aside:

Enyo: So I like how creepy kitty boy gets to make off with me while NOBODY is looking.

Yusuke: I like how I'm not in this chapter at all *grumble*

Enyo: At least it's not you on the other end of Themis' anger this time *pats his back*

Yusuke: *absently touches eyebrows* Oh yea, good point *shiver*

***

Enyo felt strong arms encircle her, lifting her up. She opened her eyes and saw that the inward swirling eyes of Kano were looking back at her. She had a moment of panic, and found it in her to wiggle in his grasp, almost making him drop her.

"Now, now. If you struggle I will mark you here and now, and you don't want that."

"Mark me?" Enyo muttered, trying to find the strength to wiggle some more.

He touched the fading scratches on her neck. "This was the first. A second scratch would bind you closer to me, and a third would make you mine forever."

"Aren't I a lucky girl," she replied hotly.

"You could always agree to help me willingly."

"Oh bite me."

Kano slapped her so hard that for a moment her vision was gone, eaten away by patches of black. As they faded she became aware of a distinct stinging in her cheek. Kano was looking at his fingers, licking a little blood from beneath the nails. "Now see what you made me do? There you have it, the second mark." He shook his head. One of his ears twitched, then the other. "It seems we are discovered," he whispered conspiratorially, and turned to the window.

Enyo tried her best to stay awake, to fight the blackness that was returning, but she couldn't. Her voice caught in her throat, and she couldn't speak, even to cry out as her sister followed closely by Kuwabara burst into the room. She felt the cool night air on her face; and that was the last thing she remembered.

***

Me: *sighs happily* And there you have it…the kiss…

Kurama: -_-;; But then she walked away…

Me: aww *hugs him* It'll be okay…I'm sure there are lots of fangirls who you can kiss!

Kurama: o.O Yes…that's true… u.u;

Hiei: *grumpy*

Me: whats wrong with _you?_

Hiei: I don't want to talk about it…

Me: Awwww you can tell us (me and you readers out there)

Hiei: I said NO onna!

Me: n.n;; heh heh okay…*backs away*

Kurama: Testy testy…

Hiei: *brandishes katana* WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN KITSUNE?!!!

Kurama: *chuckles and walks away*


	13. Aqua Hair and Crimson Eyes

Disclaimer: Look I don't own it…and I don't own you…and I don't get what the deal is deleting two perfectly good stories from my repertoire….

Hiei: She looks homicidal

Kurama: Well after all her account was only unlocked last night at 1am

Hiei: But she really does look homicidal

Kurama: o.O yes…

Hiei: *smirk*

Aqua Hair and Crimson Eyes

***

"I will not wait!" Themis shouted. "My sister is being carried off to who knows where and you want me to wait? And for what? An ice apparition to heal these two feeble demons!" Her temper seemed to fill the house like pressure, ready to burst over and scald them.

"L..l…look Themis. We want to save her too. But Yukina should be here any moment. She will give Hiei and Kurama back their strength and then we can go after him. It's stupid to try right now with them so weak!" Kuwabara pleaded with her, speaking more eloquently than was usual for him. 

Themis tried to hold it, clutch it to herself for strength, but the rage was slipping, and when the last of it dissolved it left her weeping. Her feet gave out and Kuwabara barely managed to catch her before she collapsed. He eased her into one of the armchairs and she curled in upon herself, sobbing softly.

Hiei and Kurama were sprawled on the couch, eyes closed, dancing between consciousness and oblivion. Yusuke had stumbled from his room at all the shouting, and Kuwabara was still awed by the way he never seemed to stay down as long as others would, as he probably should. Now he too was safely tucked away, and unconscious again. He answered the door and found Botan standing there with Yukina.

Even now the sight of her made him want to do backflips, made him feel invincible, like the world could be his as long as she would just smile at him. "Hello Kazuma," she said sweetly. Her bright crimson eyes crinkled with her smile, and he longed to run his fingers through that soft aqua hair.

"He…hey there Yukina."

"Oh goodness!" cried Botan. "Kuwabara…?" Kuwabara explained the whole situation, blushing a little as he fudged a few details, trying to sound heroic.

"Oh my," whispered Yukina. "I guess I had better get to work."

She entered the room and looking around, and the suffering made her eyes well up with tears. The demons on the couch were weak physically, but they would be alright, instead she crossed the room to where Themis sat, fetal position style, hugging her legs and casting herself into her sobs. She glanced up at this new girl, and saw that she had bypassed Hiei and Kurama.

"Go help them, please," she choked.

Yukina shook her head. "You are the one who needs my help most now."

"I'm…"

"Suffering," Yukina said softly. "Let me give you some peace."

"You don't know…" Themis protested. "She's my twin. I can feel…I can sense her distress. She's family…you don't know…"

Yukina nodded. "I have a twin brother somewhere," she said soothingly. "And I don't even know who he is, but sometimes…" her eyes seemed to glaze over as if she was gone away a moment, lost in thought. When she focused those eyes again she smiled, "I can sense his sorrow." Themis nodded. "I'm going to ease your pain, relax you, then I promise to heal the others."

Themis nodded, unsure whether she had the strength to protest anymore, and not really caring. Yukina spread her hands, palms open facing out, over Themis' face and Themis closed her eyes. The light beat against her face, making colors dance on the backs of her eyelids, and it felt so warm, so right, and the empty ache that had begun seeping cold into her veins was filled and lay dormant. When she again opened her eyes Yukina was walking away, and she caught site of Hiei watching her, eyes like molten garnet.

Themis, feeling slightly lightheaded giggled and said, "She has your eyes." Yukina glanced over her shoulder curiously, but Themis was falling down into the warmth, wrapping it around herself and letting go of consciousness.

***

__

Aside:

Hiei: O_O!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NINGEN?!?!?!?!

Themis: *unconscious*

Hiei: *unsheathes katana* ANSWER ME! DOES SHE KNOW?

Themis: *unconscious* 

Hiei: DAMN IT! I'LL…

Yukina: Hiei-san, what are you doing?

Hiei: -_-;; Hn…*swift exit stage right…er…left*

***

Enyo groaned, head throbbing, and started to sit up. Two things kept her at bay. The first was the way her brain felt like it was sliding around crashing into her skull on all sides, sending wave after wave of dizziness through her. The second was the strong set of arms that held her close. She lay still, trying to think beyond the pain and remember what had happened. _Kano took me from my room…and he…he marked me…damn._

Relaxing as much as she could she blinked in the darkness, running a mental check of her body and surroundings. She was on some sort of fur rug, on the floor judging by how stiff her resting-place seemed. Other than the way her head ached she felt alright, no other injuries, except something else seemed to be wrong. From somewhere a cool breeze tickled her, and her suspicion was confirmed. Very carefully she ran her fingers over her bare stomach. _Damn._ She was relieved to discover that her bra and panties were left to her, though that comfort was small. She turned her thoughts to the demon at her back, and with a shock realized that he wore even less than she did.

Embarrassment licked through her face with heat. She tried to turn her attention back to the room, but the body behind her snuggled closer. A deep voice purred in her ear, "I hope you slept well."

"Oh yea," Enyo admitted softly, "But I seem to have a hangover like a bitch. What's wrong with me?"

His fingers danced along her stomach and she slapped them away. As he chuckled he said, "The second mark didn't seem to agree with you." _Oh yea, that was number two wasn't it?_ she thought bitterly.

"Woo," she muttered without enthusiasm.

"Be grateful," he mused, standing and padding across the room. "It could be worse." When he had been holding her, she wanted nothing more than to be free of him, now that he was gone her body screamed for that touch, and it made her head hurt worse. Suddenly a candle burned away the darkness and she could see him, tall and slender, moving lithely towards her. The way the candle light played across his skin seemed so terribly fascinating that she had to swallow twice and force her gaze elsewhere. The shadows in his hair moved in opposition to the flame light and the result was dizzying. She shut her eyes tight.

Some pain noise must have escaped her, because suddenly she was pulled into his lap, and her body seemed to relax. "The second mark makes you crave this contact," he purred. "It is by touch that I kept my mark from killing you."

She tried twice before she could speak. "Tell me about the marks…"

***

__

Aside:

Enyo: Don't get any ideas, this isn't happy cuddle hour for me…

Kano: You want me, hopelessly fallen and such

Enyo: *sticks out tongue.* Oh please, how unoriginal

Kano: It was ironic

Enyo: Call it whatever you like, it was _my_ line like 6 chapters ago

Kano: -_-;; This is what I've bound to me

Enyo: Maybe you should hire somebody to fix that faulty wit of yours

Kano: *anime fall*

***

"Marking humans is a power lost to many," he began, running his fingers absently through her hair. The gesture was comforting at first, but then Enyo got the distinct image of petting a dog. _Property_. It made her shiver. "I can feel what you are feeling," he whispered, and Enyo realized she had missed part of his explanation. "You feel confused and angry," he continued, "And both comforted and irritated by my touch. But you cannot escape me. With the second mark on you I will always know where you are, and you will always want for me."

Enyo would have loved to protest. A few good insults came to mind for just that cause, however she remembered the way her body had reacted to him leaving her side for just a moment, and she had to admit to its truth. Even now her headache had begun to abate when he laid his hands on her again.

"Is this permanent?"

"Oh yes, very."

"Can you really put up with me for the rest of my life?"

"However long that may be," he cautioned. Enyo shrugged, and found that she could without effort. She even wiggled her toes just because she could. This made Kano chuckle and kiss her forehead.

"What happens if you die?" she ventured quietly. "Will I still crave you?"

Kano went stiff around her for just a moment before responding, "No. You will be free of me."

Enyo nodded, and without a thought snuggled closer. The movement took her by surprise, but she decided not to take it back. "So what do you want with me?"

"That is the question isn't it?" 

Yukina touched Hiei's arm, careful of his eyes there, and pulled him into the kitchen, motioning for him to remain silent. She had just finished healing both Youko, and Yusuke, and something in her face made Hiei scowl. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want to mention this to the others. But the poison he was using is also a marking poison." She watched his face as the understanding crept in.

"I thought that no longer existed!"

She shook her head. "It's no longer manufactured in Makai, but there are some who produce it naturally."

Hiei scowled. "Hn. We need to go now." And he was gone before she could blink.

***

Me: There you have it…much drama and so on and so forth. *grumble mutter sniffle*

Hiei: *taps my shoulder* I know the cure for that bad mood

Me: ?_? What?

Hiei: *points* You see that orange haired, baka ningen over there?

Me: Eh…yes…that's Kuwabara.

Hiei: Exactly *smirk*

Me: O.O Why are you pointing out Kuwabara??

Hiei: *grips his katana* Let me show you how to get rid of that bad mood of yours…

Me: u.u;;;;; 


End file.
